A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be described as a peripheral which is used to make a persistent human readable representation of graphics or text on physical media such as paper. For an ink based printing device, printing material (e.g., ink) may be ejected onto a physical medium to thereby print content onto the physical medium.